The Morning After
by GinGirl
Summary: The black ministry owl flew into the Great Hall followed by the rest of the day’s normal owl post. At once the Great Hall was silenced as everyone watched to see to whom the “Death Messenger” was heading to (ok so i really suck at summary's not to


The black ministry owl flew into the Great Hall followed by the rest of the day's normal owl post. At once the Great Hall was silenced as everyone watched to see to whom the "Death Messenger" was heading to. It was nothing new since the war against Voldamort had started that at least once would fly in with the morning owl post, but it still unnerved everyone when they saw it. The black ministry owl made a sweeping turn and headed back down the length of the Gryffindor table then and dropped its heavily burdened letter in Ginny Weasley's lap. Harry, Ron, and Hermione at once shot glances at her as she sat starring in horror at her lap.  
  
"W-w-well Ginny open it." Ginny snapped back to reality after hearing Ron.  
  
"Oh. yeah" she replied in a whisper.  
  
Ginny reached down with trembling hands and retrieved the letter. Slipping her fingers under the wax seal to break it, she pulled out the official death notice. Opening the letter slowly she looked up at Hermione and caught the girl looking at her with tears in her eyes. She immediately looked down at the paper and let out a blood-curling scream as she dropped the letter on to the table and brought her trembling hand to her face. At the sound of the scream all of the other students turned towards the now hysteric Ginny, with sadness in their eyes they turned back to their tables and sat in silence. Harry leaned over and retrieved the sheet off of the table scanning down through the official statement as he stopped on the name "Draco Alexander Malfoy" he read out loud. Ginny started shaking profusely at the sound of Harry reading his name off the letter.  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Ginny began pounding her tiny fist on Harry's shoulder and chest. "IT'S A MISTAKE! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW HARRY!" she yelled at him. Harry dropped the letter onto the table and caught her fist pulling her towards him and holding her close.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny it is. I wish I could take it back!" Ginny hid her face in his shoulder as she shook with fear.  
  
"It can't be Harry! He said he would come back. He - he said he loved me and would never leave me!" Ron sat there starring at his younger sister as he held Hermione close thankful that he was still hear to do that.  
  
"Shhh.. I know. I know Ginny." Harry said into her hair as he began rocking her.  
  
Dumbledore came over and laid a hand on her shoulder "Miss Weasley if you need to be alone you may.."  
  
At hearing Dumbledore Ginny got up and ran out of the Great Hall. She came crashing out into the hallway and stood starring ahead of her through tear- wracked eyes. Hiccupping Ginny turned right and headed down towards the dungeons. 'He's there I know he is!' she said to herself as she ran along the narrow dimly lit hall. She came crashing to a halt outside his door. The small impish woodland elf in the picture hanging over his door came to life ~Password~  
  
"Gin~Girl" Ginny stated to the elf causing the picture to swing open wide. "Draco! Baby im here." Ginny yelled as she stepped through the portrait. But no one answered "Draco, stop it come out here now!" she yelled again into the empty room. Ginny walked over to the bed and looked down at it causing new tears to spring forward. She slumped down on to the hunter green duvet cover and curled up into a ball resting her head on his matching hunter green pillows.  
  
"My baby is never coming back!" she stated into the open air. Ginny turned her head into the pillow and let a new wave of uncontrolled sobs over take her body. Slowly her sobs began to dissolve as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.  
  
Draco smiled and ran his fingers over her arm and down on to her flat naked stomach as he placed soft whispers of kisses upon her neck and collar bone. "Mmmmm. Draco" Ginny said as she rolled over causing the silk hunter green sheets to fall lower down her body. "You are insatiable"  
  
Draco smiled and licked his bottom lip as her breast came into his eyesight "Only around you baby." He slowly slid his fingers across her skin as light as air causing her to shiver and arch into his chest to get away from his seeking fingers. Draco let out a soft groan as she pushed into his chest rubbing her soft porcelain skin against his bare chest. "Ginny he moaned into her hair"  
  
Ginny smiled and wiggled back against his chest again "What was that Draco?" "Ooo you evil, evil woman" Ginny laughed causing her body to shake against his. "Tell me you love me Draco." Ginny said as she turned over so that she was now facing him  
  
"I love you Gin-Girl. I always will. You know this" Draco said as a smile played on his lips.  
  
"I know" Ginny said as she traced imaginary curls and loops on to his arm "But I still like to hear you say it"  
  
Draco leaned down and brushed his lips across hers "I" he nipped at her bottom lip "love" then at the side of her mouth "you" at this he claimed her lips with his in a bruising kiss causing her to slide her tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue against hers as they fought back and fourth trying to claim each other.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her small waist and pushed her onto her back as he slid in between her legs. "I need you Gin" nipping at his bottom lip she slid her right leg up his side rubbing her calf across his hip bone locking her leg tightly across his back. As if on cue he slowly slid into her causing her to buck her hips upward trying to pull more of him into her. "Mmm" Draco moaned as he lowered his head into her hair thrusting forcefully into her waiting folds "Ginny" he said breathlessly.  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip and slid her arm around his neck as she lifted her hips to meet his on every thrust. "Dracooooo" Ginny said as she tightened her grip around his neck.  
  
"Mmm faster" she said through raspy breaths.  
  
At this Draco picked up his pace slamming into her in an almost blinding state. Shortly after Ginny began to tense as her orgasm slammed through her. Draco felt her inner muscles tighten and gave one last thrust as he began to empty himself into her.  
  
Lowering himself down on top of her his breath caught in her ear "I will never leave you Ginny. Promise me you will always be mine."  
  
Turning her head to face his she brushed her lips across his "Always"  
  
Smiling Draco kissed her lightly on her forehead and slipped around so that he was now behind her and pulled him closely towards his chest. Ginny smiled and slowly fell asleep wrapped up in her lovers' arms.  
  
Ginny woke up reaching around her in search of Draco then let out a sob as she realized it was all a dream. 'He promised' she thought 'He said he would never leave me and he did'. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands over her now protruding stomach. 'It's just us now .. Draco' 


End file.
